WTF?
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: What happens when Yuri turns out to be a girl? P.S. I didn't know if it was Josak or Yozak so i used Yozak cause it looks cooler. PM me if I'm wrong!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S. Yuri's a girl in this story!

_**YOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLO **_

Yuri's POV

It was a pretty normal day when IT happened. I had been riding home from school in my ridiculously short skirt and tight shirt when I noticed some bullies picking on some little kid. Actually he was the same age as be but he is so tiny! Anyways I think his name is Murata but I can't remember. He is probably on of those outcast that later decides to bring a gun to school and kill everyone (A/N: I saw a video about that in middle school.) but he seemed nice enough. Anyways, being the awesome person I am, I decided to stop the bullies. They looked kind of familiar but I couldn't quiet tell who they were.

"Hey bastards, why don't you go pick on someone that can fight back and beat your asses! I just know that would make everyone's lives much better!" In retrospect that wasn't my best idea.

"Well lookie here. We got ourselves a little girl with a big mouth." said Bully #1.

"Who are you callin' little? You have got to be tiny!" I got that one from my mother.

"Why I outta….." Bully #1 started. But he never got a chance to finish. I might be a pretty face but I am also one BAMF. I slammed my bike into Bully #1 and he fell into Bully #3 knocking them both out. The I kicked Bully #2 in the nuts and he fell over holding his junk and cringing in pain. That's when it all went wrong. I realized I would get in big trouble for fighting people even if they are bad so I grabbed my bike and took off when I heard police sirens.

I was almost to my street when my bike got caught on the curb and I went flying into a puddle. Literally. I went into it and out the other side. It was like a freakin' black hole or something. When I finally landed I had no idea where I was. I was still in my school clothes but I didn't have my bag or my phone or my Kindle Fire. (A/N: I have a Kindle Fire that I love so I had to add the Kindle into my story XD.) I looked around and I saw a lady with a basket full of fruit.

"Um, Hello. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked

"Ahh, jego podwójny czarny!" (A/N: I needed a strange language so I used Polish for the time being. Translation: Ahh, a double black!) An with that the lady dropped her stuff and took off running. I was at a loss.

I figured she was just startled by my skimpy clothes so I followed after her. That's when I saw a guy on what looked like a war horse coming after me.

"Oh, Shit!" I turned around and took off. I was always a good runner so I stayed a good distance in front of him until more war horses came out of the woods in the direction I was headed. Great. I was standing next to a large tree so I made a quick decision and climbed up. There was 3 men on horses headed after the man I first saw. He had an angry mob of people with him now and they meet right under the tree I was in. The really sexy brown haired man leading the 2 other men that had been headed towards me trotted forward on his horse and confronted the handsome blonde haired man leading the angry mob.

"Adelbert, Why do you come near the border?" asked the sexy warrior. Wait, how can I understand him.

"We have been alerted to having a double black on our land, Lord Weller." said the man now known as Adelbert to the sexy warrior now known as Lord Weller.

"A double black? That's impossible. The new King isn't supposed to be here yet." Said one of the other warriors. This one was actually pretty hot. He was very muscular and he had shoulder length orangish hair.

"It wasn't your new precious little King. It was some little girl." Said Adelbert in a snooty tone. I already new I would hate this guy no matter how handsome he is.

I don't know what all the fuss is about though. I'm dressed like what is normal and black hair and black eyes are very common in Japan. Wait, who he callin' little girl?! I will beat the shit out of that mofo.

"Some girl? That's even more impossible!" said the third warrior looking dude. He was some blonde haired hunk. I was starting to think I would like it here.

"Yozak, Tyler. Calm down." Said Lord Weller. (A/N: I am aware that Yozak didn't come to get Yuri and that there is no one named Tyler but I needed to change some things for my story! XD.) I thought about it and it was time to make my presence known. I jumped up and let gravity carry me down so I was standing between the handsome blonde and the sexy warrior. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I did a backhand spring so I was a few feet in front of the tree and a few feet away from everyone and took off down the hill I saw the sexy warrior come from and into the forest. I looked back to see Lord Weller, Yozak, and Tyler following me from a few yards away and picked up my pace. Eventually I got tired so I just stopped and the warriors pulled up next to me.

"Little girl, I'm going to have to bring you with me." said Lord Weller. And with that I surrendered and let myself get pulled onto Tyler's horse. The ride to where ever we were going seemed so long since I refused to answer questions or start conversations with anyone. I just sat bent over with the back of my head on Tyler's back. At some point I started humming Serial Killer Girl by Snow White's Poison Bite. Since only Tyler could hear me it didn't annoy anyone so I started humming Die Young by Ke$ha extremely loud.

"BE QUIET!" yelled Yozak

"Why should I?" I asked.

And with that I started humming I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears until I saw a humongous gate with a humongous village and a humongous castle inside it. I stopped but made sure my face was emotionless so that I would win and not them! We went through the gates and turned left so we could go through some deserted alley ways. Probably just to make sure no one sees me. Apparently people with black hair and black eyes are bad or something. I don't know. Anyways I didn't wan tot be sent off to be killed or anything so I did the first thing that came to mind. As soon as we got close to a culvert I jumped off Tyler's horse and turned around with my hands in the air so I was facing them.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I yelled and jumped down only to swerve through the horses and jump up, grab the roof of some house, and run across the rooftops.

I could hear the hooves pounding on the ground and I suddenly started noticing things. From up above on the rooftops I could see that everything looked medieval so I must have been at an amusement park or something. I kind of wish I was just dreaming though cause I have always wanted a bunch of sexy guys chasing after me but not when they are wielding swords.

If only I had a sword too. I would show those sexy beats what I'm made of. I guess I've been running for a while because at the moment I am right outside a huge castle.

"Guards, open the gates at once!" I could hear the warriors trying to get in the castle gates. Probably so they can catch up with me after I get over the walls. I jumped up and I was over. But know I'm at a complete loss on what to do.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELIME LIMELIMELIMELIME**_

_**COMMENT AND PM ME**_


End file.
